Singing at 'Divergence'
by LCM467910
Summary: Tris and her friends Christina, Marlene and Shauna sing at Club Divergence almost every weekend, but when one weekend they notice a group of guys watching, love blossoms. But will Tris admit that she likes the tall dark haired man, or will she hide her feelings in fear of getting hurt? Bad summary, give this story a shot. Four/Tris, Will/Christina, Uriah/Marlene, Zeke/Shauna.
1. Girls night out

TRIS POV

It's 5 o'clock right now. I'm at my best friend Christina's house, with my other friends Marlene and Shauna. Although Shauna is two years older than the rest of us, she still hangs with us. I am the youngest of all of us, the shortest, and the least outgoing. That's why for my 21st birthday I am being taken to one of the only clubs I will enter. This club, 'Divergence', is run by my mum's friend from university, Tori. Tori and my mum Natalie studied early together and then branched off, Tori doing art and business, my mum doing nursing.

I have just been dressed by Christina in a short, and I mean short, like above mid-thigh, silver dress and six inch silver pumps. Christina then passed me onto Marlene, who curled my long blonde hair and added a tight silver head band, to keep the curls from falling into my face and annoying me. Shauna swept me out of my bedroom and into the hall, where Christina keeps a full length mirror. She stood me in front of it and I was shocked. I looked like a ball of silver, but in a good way.

"Tris, you're striking!" Christina exclaimed coming out of the bedroom with Marlene.

These are the only times that I really believed her, when the girls dressed me up like this. Most people would think that they treat me like a personal Barbie, but when I see results like these, I would offer to be their Barbie every Friday night.

"C'mon girls, let's get going, we have to be there soon enough anyway." Marlene told us looking at her watch.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

When we arrived at 'Divergence' we entered through Tori's back door. Tori had expressed many times that we are her friends and that her friends don't pay. We come almost every Friday night and the occasional Saturday. All the employees know us, bartenders, waitresses, even the DJ. I probably wouldn't know the DJ as well as I do, but one night last year, it was time for karaoke, and they did a 'spotlight search'. They pick random people to sing, some duets, some singular. Out of hundreds, what would be the chance I would be picked. But I was chosen, and sang, and so I convinced the girls next week to get up and sing with me, and we've sung almost every week since.

We entered and said a quick hello to Bud, the DJ.

"I hope I'll see you girls later tonight." Bud told us.

"You will Bud, and I have the perfect song picked out for us." Christina said, and then we walked away onto the dance floor.

"OMG! Guys turn around." Christina cried.

We all turned and Marlene shrieked, "Look at them. Oh gosh…"

"Guys, don't stare they can see you." I tried to explain, "Guys… Hello? Are you listening to me…?"

"Shit! They're looking at us oh God." Shauna shrieked loudly, causing the four guys to laugh and multiple bystanders to watch us confused, as my friends shot back around to stare at me sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces, and I noticed the guys behind them chuckling silently too. This gave me a chance to take a long glance at them. Four guys, one of which stood out to me like a sore thumb. He was tall, dark haired and looked awfully strong. Like the other guys, he wore black, more specifically, a tight black singlet that showed off his six pack. _Tris, what are you doing? Stop checking him out!_ It's not like someone like him would look at a guy like me, short and young looking, I mean, I look about twelve years old.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

"And now, we would like to welcome back _my_ personal favourite karaoke group, four young girls returning to the Divergence stage, Shauna, Christina, Marlene and Tris!" Bud called.

We walked out onto the stage listening to the sound of the audience's applause. We all stood in a line with our backs facing the crowd when Bud begun the music.

Christina started the song.

_Oh Yeah…_

_Been watching the clock tick away_

_From one up to two and now three_

_I just wanna get out…_

_Let's go out, out, let's go out, out_

_Right now…_

_Right right now now, right right now now…_

Marlene took over.

_I've got my stilettos on, on already_

_Can't wait to go see those fly fly guys get friendly right now_

_Let's go out, out, let's go out, out_

_Right now…_

_Right right now now, right right now now…_

Then it was my turn sing.

_So get your glamour on and let's go do it_

_Before I lose my mind_

We all sang the chorus together.

_Let's rock the good times_

_And live the high life_

_Girls in the house_

_Come live the glory_

_Let's tell a story_

_Girls in the house_

_Cuz' tonight, some night_

_Life's a beach so let's go hit the lights_

_And like a tiger_

_We'll bring the fire_

_We'll be the girls in the house_

This time Shauna sang.

_Woah_

_I've got all this fabulousness_

_I'm feeling for craziness tonight_

_Yeah tonight_

I sang the next part.

_So get your glamour on and let's go do it_

_Before I lose my mind_

Again we all sang the chorus together.

_Let's rock the good times_

_And live the high life_

_Girls in the house_

_Come live the glory_

_Let's tell a story_

_Girls in the house_

_Cuz' tonight, some night_

_Life's a beach so let's go hit the lights_

_And like a tiger_

_We'll bring the fire_

_We'll be the girls in the house_

For the next part of the song we each sang a line each, one by one.

_You know you like this crazy life and now it's time to live it_

_Let's go be free, come on with me_

_We'll turn it up so hot like it's our last time_

_Woah, like it's our last night_

_Woah, like it's our last chance_

_Woah, yeah whip your hair!_

_Let's rock the good times_

_And live the high life_

_Girls in the house_

_Come live the glory_

_Let's tell a story_

_Girls in the house_

_Cuz' tonight, some night_

_Life's a beach so let's go hit the lights_

_And like a tiger_

_We'll bring the fire_

_We'll be the girls in the house_

As the music fades and we take our bows, the crowd erupts into applause we go to walk back off stage and onto the dance floor when Tori steps onto the stage and stops me from exiting. So as the girls walk away I am left standing on stage with Tori, all eyes on us.

"Well, first of all, let's give it up yet again for Shauna, Christina, Marlene and Tris!" She calls above the noise in the club and the audience cheers again, "But we would also like for everyone here to wish young Tris here, a very happy 21st birthday!" I thank everyone awkwardly and go to exit again when Marlene shouts from the crowd, "Sing!" That single word gets my other friends shouting, which in turn get almost the entire club going, so I take the microphone back from Tori and whisper the song I had in mind to Bud. He nods and goes to set it up.

_Quarter past five and it feels like another dimension_

_Everybody knows that we're going out tonight_

_Somebody says no and that's when I remember to mention_

_We're gonna party party like its 1999_

_So pick me up lets go_

_Go far away from home_

_It doesn't matter where_

_Cuz baby I just wanna roam_

_We're putting on a show_

_Varieties and vouge_

_Let's do it let's do it let's do it_

_You can take the darkness outta the night_

_You can take the tick tock outta time_

_Go and take the angry outta the world_

_But you can't take the party_

_You can make a rocket blast into space_

_You can make the Earth into a better place_

_Go and give me diamonds rubies and pearls_

_But you can't take the party outta the girl_

_Paris in the spring_

_And New York in the middle of summer_

_I don't care where we go as long as everyone is there_

_And if it feels slow we'll dance until it sounds like thunder_

_And when the ground starts shaking that's when you'll know you'd better beware_

_So pick me up lets go_

_Go far away from home_

_It doesn't matter where_

_Cuz baby I just wanna roam_

_We're putting on a show_

_Varieties and vouge_

_Let's do it lets do it lets do it_

_You can take the darkness outta the night_

_You can take the tick tock outta time_

_Go and take the angry outta the world_

_But you can't take the party_

_You can make a rocket blast into space_

_You can make the Earth into a better place_

_Go and give me diamonds rubies and pearls_

_But you can't take the party outta the girl_

_Take me away from a bad day I just wanna play_

_You can take the darkness outta the night_

_You can take the tick tock outta time_

_Go and take the angry outta the world_

_But you can't take the party_

_You can make a rocket blast into space_

_You can make the Earth into a better place_

_Go and give me diamonds rubies and pearls_

_But you can't take the party outta the girl_

_But you can't take the party outta the girl_

I sang a fun song, because that's the mood I was in. I took my bow and walked off stage in search of my friends. A slow song had started playing by now and as I walked through the dance floor, past all the happy couples, I saw a couple familiar faces, Christina was dancing with a blonde boy, who looked familiar. He was one of the boys she spotted before.

Marlene had her arms around another guy's neck smirking at me over his shoulder. I chuckled softly, gave her a slight smile, and she motioned toward Shauna, who was slow dancing with another one of the guys we saw earlier. She was talking with him happily. I wasn't planning on being a third wheel or in this case a seventh wheel. I went to talk to Max, one of the bartenders, who gave me a cocktail, wished me happy birthday and congratulated me on both my group song and individual.

I sat down and chatted to Max, him leaving occasionally to serve other customers. I was talking to him about not having a boyfriend, it wasn't awkward, I mean it's not like Max is interested in me or vice versa, he's like old enough to be my father. But anyway, he were talking about how I wasn't to bothered with trying to find a boyfriend, even though there were quite a few hot guys at the club tonight, when a guy sat down next to me. Not just a guy, but _the_ guy. The guy tall, dark haired guy wearing the tight black singlet that shows his six pack.


	2. The dark haired man

**Hey, I'm back. Second time today, wow. Okay so I started writing this story, I don't know if anyone is reading it, or if I should bother continuing it, but I will for now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I also do not own the songs Tris and the girls sang last chapter, Girls in the house by Ashley Jana, and Party Girl by Miranda Cosgrove. The song sang in this chapter is Just a Dream by Nelly.**

**Rate and Review please, then I'll know that people like this story and I will be more likely to continue. Also, I want your opinion on what you would like this story to be about, I have a couple ideas, but what would you like to read about? Fluff? Drama? Etc. Anyway, now onto the story…**

TRIS POV

He ordered a beer from Max, and Max then left to collect it for him. I quickly looked away, I mean, wouldn't that be awkward if he caught me staring.

"Hey" the mysterious guy beside spoke. His voice was deep, just as I had expected. He has a confused look on his face, and then I realised that I had been staring at him but not replying for almost a minute now.

I muttered a quick, "Hi", and turned my head, blushing. Then Max returned with his drink.

"Here ya go mate." Max handed the man his drink and then turned back to continue talking to me.

We talked for a while about random things, when he asked me "Hey Tris, where the other girls? You've been sitting here for almost an hour and I haven't caught sight of Christina, Marlene or Shauna yet tonight."

"Really Max, I would like to know the same thing. Last I saw of them was after I sang 'Party Girl' and a slow song was playing, all three of them were dancing with some guys they were eyeing off earlier. Max laughed, and then speak of the devil, Marlene walked up, with the man she had been with before.

"Hey Tris, Max, can we get two drinks please?" Marlene asked Max.

"Coming right up Mar. And who's your friend here?" Max responded as he started making their drinks.

"I'm Uriah." Marlene's friend explained.

That's when the mysterious man I had completely forgotten was sitting beside me spoke, "Uriah?"

"Four, my man! How ya doing?" Uriah asked his friend.

"Nothing's changed since an hour ago." Four replied.

"Oh, well, okay then." Uriah responded.

I couldn't quite figure out why someone would want to be called Four, it's a number not a name. But that's what Uriah had called him. Hmmm... Four.

"Tris? You still there?" Marlene asked me.

"Huh? Uh yeah... I'm still here." I murmured quietly. Max and the guys laughed.

"Have you seen Shauna or Chris, Mar?" I asked Marlene.

"Um...Oh yeah, there's Chris!" And true to Marlene's word, there was Christina, dancing with a blonde man.

"Hey that's Will, isn't it Uriah?" Four questioned his friend.

"Yeah it is! I'm almost positive. Here, I'll check. Yo Will! Over here!" Uriah called loudly over the music. This so-called Will's head shot up like a meerkat, and then, once he caught sight of his mates, started laughing, as he pulled Christina over to us.

"Hey Mar. Hey Tris. Hey Max." Christina said as she and Will walked over to us.

"Hey Chris." We chorused back to her.

"Hey Marlene, introduce your friend." Christina said.

"Oh Christina, that's Uriah, and over there is Four." Will answered for her.

"Well hey. Are you guys' friends or something? Well obviously otherwise you wouldn't know their names, Hahaha..." Christina laughed awkwardly then blushed. "Will, that's Marlene, and Tris. And this is Max." Christina introduced us to Will.

"Hey guys, I liked that song you sang earlier." Will said.

"And happy birthday Tris, I remember the day I turned 21." Will continued.

"That's because it wasn't more than a month ago Will!" Uriah laughed loudly, "But yeah Tris, happy birthday."

"Um, thanks." I replied.

"Not only happy birthday Tris, but wow, you're a great singer too. I mean that was amazing. You were amazing, you are amazing." Four babbled on, and then trailed off awkwardly, after realising what he had said. "Thank you Four." I muttered quietly, looking down, hoping no one had seen me blush.

Everyone continued to chat, and when I looked up, Max was watching me, smirking. No doubt he has seen me blush, I was only hoping he wouldn't bring it up. I glared at him after a minute, because he wouldn't stop.

"Hey Tris? Why you glaring at Max?" Shauna asked. She had come over with a man named Zeke, who happened to be Uriah's older brother.

"No reason." I answered maybe a little too quickly, and looked away from Max. Max only laughed at me, causing me to blush. My red hot cheeks got everyone else listening, laughing at me. Hahaha... Not funny at all.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

"And now we will start a spotlight search!" Bud announced to the crowd in the club. The spotlight swept around the room and landed on none other than me. I yelled out from the crowd, "I've already sung twice Bud, give me a break!" and all I got from Bud in response was, "Quit your whining and get on up here. We'll be nice and pick you a partner then." The spotlights searched the room yet again and this time they landed on Four.

Bud yelled out, "Get on up here mate, it's your turn in the spotlight." Four trudged he way up to the stage, with Will, Uriah and Zeke laughing and making faces at him from behind.

"Yeah woo! Go Four! Sing your little heart out!" Zeke cheered louder than the other guys, whiched caused me and my friends, plus everyone else in the club to burst out laughing. Four and I both took a microphone from Tori, and that's when our friends made their way onto the stage, claiming that they would pick our song. We protested, but failed horribly. That's ow Four and I got stuck up on stage singing karaoke to 'Just a dream'.

The music started, the lights faded, and Four began singing.

Four:

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

Me:

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_Four:_

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. _

_My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

Together:

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize it was only just a dream._

Me:

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._

_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

_Didn't give it all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you were so easy to love. _

_But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough._

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone._

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on._

_Cause I was wrong..._

Together:

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream)._

_I travel back (travel back) (I travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road)._

_Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)._

_I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...)._

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a... it's just a dream)._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream_

_(Baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh..._

_It was only just a dream._

The crowd cheered louder than I have ever heard it cheer. No wonder, Four was a pretty great singer, nothing like the original artist that sang that song, but still pretty great. We sounded alright together, and I really liked that song too.


	3. Dancing the night away

**Woah! I'm back. Okay, so I don't know whether I like this chapter as much, but oh well. Thanks to my cousin, who has decided to make me actually plan the events of the story, (not really, no thanks to you miss T, I don't whether using your name is smart, and so T it is). Tell me what you guys want to see, all you guys have told me so far is 'love this story', 'great start', and 'update soon'. I will only update if I know what to write about so tell me what ideas you have. This chapter switched from Tris' POV to Four's POV. Tell me what you think of multiple POV's. And just so you all know, no I won't be updating every day, I have a life. Well, not really, but I'm lazy so get used to it. The only reason I am updating often right now is because I am on a holiday.**

**Okay so… Now onto the story…**

TRIS POV

Wow, I mean wow, as we walked off stage to the crowds cheers, I couldn't stop thinking about our song, we sounded really good together. Well, it isn't like that will ever happen again, judging by Four's friends teasing when we reached them at the bar.

"Geez Four, that was deep." Zeke laughed loudly.

"Yeah but mate, when were you going to tell us you could sing?" Will asked, all serious all of a sudden.

"Calm down guys, I can't sing, Tris can make anyone sound like a really good singer, that's why you think I can sing, because I sang with her." Four tried to explain. But I needed to intervene, "No Four, the part when you sang alone sounded really good. Care to explain that, I wasn't singing then. What's the reason?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised slightly.

The others laughed at my response. "I think she has you there Four." Uriah pointed out.

Four struggled to come with a witty come back. I could almost see the cogs in his brain churning, the clock ticking. The sight made me crack a small smile. "Well Four?" I asked one more time, "Where's your clever come back?"

Four let out a breath of air, "You suck."

"Gee, clever come back Four. Wow, I'm impressed." Shauna said sarcastically.

"You actually should be Shauna. That's probably the best line Four's had all night." Will replied.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

The club was slowly emptying, after all, we had been here for over 8 hours. Tori had started to kick people out about an hour ago, but she let us and the guys stay longer. Bud had offered to keep playing tunes for us, and so we have continued dancing. It feels like we're desperate almost. Like if we leave here tonight, we might never see each other again.

"Okay guys, you've had your little dance marathon, now you got to get the hell out of my club." Tori said. Most people would think that the way Tori says it, that she hates us and is seriously angry or something about us still being here. But when Tori said this, she had a massive smile on her face, and then she started laughing.

"But Torrrriiiiiiii…" Christina whined like a five year old, "We don't wanna go home…"

"But Christiiiiinnnnaaaaaa…" Tori mimicked her whine, "I want you to go home…"

We all laughed at Tori's young child's voice, when she spoke like that, she pulled a funny face, and that made us laugh harder.

"Alright, fine then Tori. We'll leave then." Christina grumbled but still with a smile on her face.

That's when Marlene spoke up, "But we have to keep in touch guys. I mean, tonight was so much fun, we have to do this again sometime."

The guys all exchanged glance between each other. "Well if you want to, you guys can come to our place tomorrow, we're having a barbeque." Zeke told us.

"Yeah that sounds cool right girls." Shauna said. I could tell she had her eyes on Zeke, and he might just feel the same. It was no different compared to watching Will and Christina's puppy eyes at each other, or Uriah and Marlene stealing glance when they think no one is looking.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Christina added enthusiastically.

So we exchanged mobile numbers and said goodbye to Tori, Bud and Max, and left Divergence, the guys headed to the right and us the left. I couldn't help but turn around as we walked away, stealing a quick look at Four. I probably look like a love sick puppy or something, right now I certainly feel like it.

But I wasn't the only one, the other three girls were happy, no. Those three girls were glowing, I mean, literally. They were definitely happy to have met they guys, but I wasn't complaining.

FOUR POV

"Man, she was smoking hot!" Zeke told me for about the seventeenth time tonight, and it has only been ten minutes since we parted ways at the club.

"You're right bro, but not as remarkable as Marlene. Seriously, did anyone else see her? Woah!" Uriah exclaimed in response to his older brother.

"Well Christina was looking outstanding in that bright little dress of hers." Will responded to the two of them.

"Okay guys, you've found the love of your lives. Well done, but that is certainly enough of 'she was amazing', 'how hot was she?' etc., etc., etc. Okay?" I intervened before that topic went any further.

"Someone else found the love of his life tonight too Four." Uriah told me.

I was confused, the smirk he gave me only confused me more. "Who?" I asked.

"Oh, I wonder… Do you know who I'm talking about Will?" Uriah asked the guys sitting next to him in the back seat of my car. I had been elected driver of the night, considering I was the least drunk.

"Oh I certainly do Uriah." Will replied.

"What about my big bro Zeke? Do you know?"

"I unquestionably do." Zeke said.

This just got me so muddled. Who else was there? "Was it Christina? Marlene? Shauna?" I asked.

"Well maybe, but that's not who we're thinking about."

Who else could it be? "Ummm… Tris?"

I prayed that she hadn't see another guy, and fall in love. I was kind of dreading the answer. "Quite possibly my good friend. But wrong again."

"Then who?"

"YOU!" They all yelled loudly.

"Me?" I asked stupidly, "with whom?"

"The young girl wearing all silver, with blonde hair and a killer voice." Zeke explained.

"Tris? I haven't fallen in love with Tris." I said, and then coughed awkwardly.

The three guys all exchange looks between each other, then Zeke leans toward me from the passenger seat. "Mate, you don't need to pretend anymore. We won't tell her, will we guys?"

He was met with, "Nah, course not," from Will and, "No way bro, no way," from Uriah.

"That's right. It'll be our little secret. So Four, you got anything you want to share with us? About a certain blonde headed chick? Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge." Zeke continued.

Could I tell them? I mean they are my best friends, but we're seeing the girls tomorrow, and they might act awkward around her or let my secret out.

"Umm…" I began nervously, "I kinda might like Tris…" I trailed off.

"I knew it!" Uriah cried loudly from the back seat, basically screaming in my ears.

"Uriah. Don't scream in my ears." I whispered back. I've been told in the past I have an intimidating voice, that I can scare the living hell out of almost anyone, just by whispering to them. Not like a 'don't tell anyone my secret' whisper, but a 'get out of my way now or I'll hurt you badly' whisper. My point was proven correct, when Uriah sank back into his seat, whimpering quietly.

"Well guys, we're back. Let's head inside." I said, hoping my friends weren't planning on interrogating me about Tris.

We climbed out of my car and headed inside our place. Our place is a massive dump, clothes on the floor, leftover food on every table, dirty dishes on the sink. We have some serious cleaning to do before the girls get here tomorrow.

**So what do you think? And does anyone have any book I should read, kinda like Divergent. I have already read **_**TMI, THG, HUSH HUSH, EVERNIGHT, PERCY JACKSON, LEGEND + PRODIGY, THE GALLAGHER GIRLS,UNEARTHLY SERIES, NOUGHT AND CROSSES**_**, and I'm gonna read **_**TID, THE FAULT IN OUR STARS, CHAMPION (WHEN IT COMES OUT), ALLEGIANT (WHEN IT COMES OUT), CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE (WHEN IT COMES OUT), FORSAKEN SERIES, BURN BRIGHT, WHEN ISLA MEETS LUKE MEETS ISLA, THE MORTAL ENGINES, THE KNIFE OF NEVER ETTING GO AND THE OBERNETWN CHRONICLES.**_** I need a new book series to read. Any ideas? Thanks all. **


	4. Muffins

**Hey all. Here's chapter Four! Hahaha. Okay…**

**Thanks to T-star! (I have great nicknames for you cuz)**

**I would like to dedicate the part with Marlene and Uriah to my friend Curly (you know who you are, I don't want to use real names online). Next chapter will Christina and Will or Shauna and Zeke. Not sure which one yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent. (I wish!)**

TRIS POV

"Come on Tris! We have to go." Marlene complained for the tenth time today.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I replied. "Why so early anyway?" When the guys gave us their address yesterday, I assumed that we would only need to leave five minutes before we were asked to arrive, but Marlene and the other girls seem desperate to see them, so I have to rush.

"We have to leave or we'll be late." Christina clarified.

"Calm down, it'll only take five minutes to get there." I retorted as I walked down the stairs.

So then we headed out the door together, got in the car, and drove over the guys' house.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

"Helllllooooo ladies." Zeke and Uriah exclaimed simultaneously as they opened the front door.

"Hey Uri…" Marlene trailed off nervously.

"Hi Zeke." Shauna smiled at him, and then giggled.

Christina and I shared a look, said 'hello', and then entered the household, Christina, in search of Will, and I, in search of a drink.

When I reached the living room, the smell of freshly cooked meats was strong, and I found a table filled with drinks. There was beer, wine, cocktails and soft drinks. I grabbed myself a plastic cup of coke, and walked into the backyard.

The backyard had different people scattered around. Some in the corner, some on the patio, some by the barbeque. That's where Four was, the barbeque.

I walked on over to the barbeque, sipping my coke on the way. I slowed my pace down when I saw Four was engrossed in conversation with another guy. I didn't want to interrupt.

"Hey Tris, come meet my friend." Four called me over. I quickened my pace yet again until I reached the two men.

"Hey Four." I greeted my new found friend.

"Hey Tris, this is my mate Edward, we met about a year ago at the gym." Four introduced the man standing before me. I took this as my chance to take a good look at him. He had short blonde hair, it was kind of loosely framing his face. Christina or Marlene would probably find him hot, but I only had eyes for one guy. Cough, cough…

"Hey, I'm Tris." I put my hand out in front of me and smiled at this Edward guy. He took my hand in his and gave it a slight shake. "Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I said to Edward and then turned my body so I was facing Four yet again.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Sausages, hamburgers, the foods you would usually find cooked on a barbeque." He replied. "Hey Edward, watch the barbeque while I introduce Tris to everyone else here.

"Sure thing."

So for the next half an hour Four introduced me to some other guests of his. A man named Amar that ran the gym he works out at. Myra, mousy brown hair and big lips, the girlfriend of Edward. An idiot called Peter, who apparently Four doesn't like and neither do any of the other guys, and when I asked why he was invited, Four told me that he didn't get invited, and just showed up.

After the little tour of guests I went and found Marlene, who was talking to Uriah by the snack table.

"Hey guys." I greeted the two of them.

They greeted me back, and then Marlene picked up a muffin off the table beside her.

"Okay Mar, I bet you that I can knock that muffin off of your head, by only firing a plastic gun, filled with foam pellets, and I won't hit you, just the muffin, "

"No you can't Uri, don't embarrass yourself in front of everyone here." Marlene replied.

"I can too Mar! Are you chicken?"

"Am not Uri! Get your damn gun! Let's do this!" Marlene hailed.

Uriah ran away, presumably upstairs, and Marlene walked over to the wall and placed the muffin on top of her head. That's when Uriah came into the room carrying the biggest toy gun I've ever seen.

"Nice toy gun you've got there Uriah." I complimented.

"It's no toy Tris!" Uriah protested.

"Ready Mar?" He called across the room, gaining more spectators attention.

"Wait!" She called back to him. Uriah lowered his gun confused, as Marlene took the muffin off her head and bit the top off. "Ready!" her voice was muffled by the food in her mouth, and the fact that her hand was covering her mouth, so she didn't spit any half chewed muffin out.

Uriah raised his gun once more, and pulled the trigger to his gun. The plastic pellet shot so fast through the air that no one saw it move. One minute it was in Uriah's toy gun, the next it was lying on the floor next the muffin that had been previously sitting on Marlene's head.

Marlene laughed, and everyone watching cheered loudly.

I'm not sure how it happened and neither does anyone in the cheering audience, but suddenly Marlene was in Uriah's arm, sharing a passionate embrace. The crowd went from clapping and cheering to banging their fists on the nearest table, wall, or anything nearby. The noise was deafening.

Marlene was the first to pull away. She smiled at Uriah, and bent down to pick up the muffin off the ground and continued to eat it. When Uriah gave her a weird look all she said was, "What? It still tastes good."

Uriah laughed at her, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and nodded. He kissed her cheek and left to go find someone else. She ran over and hugged me tightly. By now, everyone had resumed their previous conversations.

"Guess what Tris?" She squealed loudly in my ear.

"I really think you're going to tell me, whether or not I guess." I indicated to her.

"Fine, I won't tell you. I'll go find Christina or Shauna." She stated and turned around to leave. I grabbed her arm, maybe to roughly, and stared at her until she spoke, "Uriah asked me out!"

"Wow! Mar that's great!" I yelled back.

She hugged me again. When she pulled away, "Tris! My arm's gonna bruise! What was that for?" She declared.

I smiled at her sheepishly, "Sorry Mar…"

With that we walked out into the backyard to find our friends.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

URIAH POV

She said yes! She actually said yes to being my girlfriend! I can't believe this.

"Woah! What's got you all smiley Uriah?" my older brother Zeke asked me as I strutted into the kitchen, with a smile on my face, and my head held high.

"Just my new girlfriend, that's all." I replied. I expected him to freak like a girl, but he didn't even look fazed.

"Marlene?" He asked.

"Yep." Answered, popping the 'p' sound at the end.

"Well done little bro, well done. I have my grasshopper well." He bowed to me.

I bowed in return. "You certainly have. Thank you master Sensei."

**Rate and Review guys. Thanks to all of you. I have some great book ideas from you guys! Thank you for that as well.**


	5. A new old friend?

**I think Tris goes kinda mental here, and another character is introduced to Tris. The drama is about to start. If you don't like it get over it. Tris will be fine. Does anyone actually read these authors notes? PM me if you have any questions.**

**Clary Everprior (T-star): The things Tris says here at the start remind me of Hamster. That's where the inspiration came from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

TRIS POV

After Uriah shot a muffin off of Marlene's head, and he asked her to go out with him, she accepted. After all that, Marlene has been different, she's happy, but like, not happy, more like bubbly. She's always stealing glimpses at him, and if he ever catches her staring, she quickly looks away and blushes a deep shade of crimson. We've been standing on one side of the backyard for about half an hour now, just Marlene and I and I'm beginning to wonder where my friend went.

"Okay… What did you do with my friend?" I asked the imposter standing next to me.

"What?" She broke her stare with Uriah, to look at me confused. The sight of her puzzled face was enough to make me burst out laughing. It was a task in itself to stay straight faced.

"After you abducted her? What alien spaceship did you leave her on?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you taking about Tris? I'm still the same old Marlene." She replied smiling slightly.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT AN ALIEN WOULD SAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms above my head, waving them frantically. I attracted the attention of everyone in the backyard. Uriah rolled his eyes at me and resumed his staring match with Marlene.

"You go Trissy!" Zeke cheered for me.

I scanned the backyard quickly, and Four smirking, back by the barbeque, talking to someone new, someone I hadn't been introduced to yet. I debated trying to talk to Marlene, but decided that she'd much rather go and talk to Uriah.

"Go have fun Mar," I gave her a slight shove in his direction, "but be safe!"

"Hardy-ha-ha" Marlene laughed sarcastically as she made her way over to Uriah. When she had left I walked over to Four and his friend.

"Hey Tris." Four welcomed me.

"Hey Four." I replied.

"Meet my mate Al." Four gestured to the man standing by the barbeque.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I turned to face a broad shouldered man with big dark brown eyes. It was those eyes that looked so familiar.

"You too." Al answered with a slight nod of his head.

"I'm sorry, have we met before, you look familiar." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Not sure. I used to live in Gladstone, but moved here to Chicago a couple years ago." That's when it hit me. This was Al, my ex-boyfriend, well not even. He asked me out when I was still living in Gladstone. We were sixteen years old. I rejected him as nicely as I could, but he held a grudge, and not long after, he attacked me with two other people in an alley by my house. I remember that day all too well…

_~~~~~~A COUPLE YEARS EARLIER~~~~~~_

_I had had a tough day that day, volunteering with my family. We were at a shelter handing out food, extra blankets, anything helpful. My family had offered to stay later, so I left, because I was staying at Christina's house that night._

_I was walking down the street when I turned into a back street. It was a short cut to my house. That's when a large clamped down over my mouth, and I heard a voice I recognised whispered in my ear, "Don't make a sound little girl."_

_I didn't know what to do, you I followed my instincts._

_In the end I think I had a broken rib or two, and I didn't look all that great, but I made my way to Christina's place. She was the only soul on the Earth I had ever told. She had cleaned me up, looked after me so well, no one even knew._

_~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~_

"Maybe not then…" I tried to keep my face from giving away that I did remember who Al was, "I'm going to see if I can find Christina, I'll see you later Four." With that I spun on my heel, and walked straight back into the house. I had to focus hard on walking straight so that nobody saw I wasn't truly alright. As soon as I was out of Al's sight, I began running. Past everyone at the drinks table, past a couple of people watching the footy of TV, past everyone. After running for what felt like forever, I got to the front porch steps and sank to the floor, in tears.

"Tris?" I heard someone vaguely call, then fast footsteps coming towards me. "Tris?"

I looked up to be met with Christina's concerned face, and behind her Will's confused but kind looking face. I knew my eyes were red and my face blotchy and that Christina knew something wasn't right. The last time Christina had seen me cry was after my experience in that alley, the last time I had seen Al.

"Will, go back inside, but don't say a word to anyone!" Christina ordered Will, ushering him inside and closing the front door after him. Then she sat down next to me, took me in her arms, and let me cry until I was all cried out. When I had finished she asked, "Tris, what happened?"

At first I couldn't speak, and all that came out was a choked sob. Eventually, I managed to get out a, "A-Al."

She looked at me, not judgementally, but kindly, and keeping her voice soft, told me, "Tris, he isn't in Chicago, remember that we got a message at school one day in Gladstone, that Al had committed suicide."

It was true, one day after the attack, I was in class with Christina, and the teacher told everyone that Al had committed suicide that previous night. But he couldn't have, I mean, he was out in the backyard.

"But Chris, I saw him, I know it." I tried to explain to her.

"Tris, the person you saw must have looked like Al, he isn't here."

"Yes he is Christina!" I screamed, "He was talking to Four. I'll show you."

So I stood up and dragged Christina into the house. We peered out the door leading to the backyard and I pointed to where Four was, but he was now alone cooking at the barbeque.

"What are you doing Tris?" I heard his voice behind me.

Both Christina and I froze, like a dear in the headlights, we had been caught. We slowly turned around to be met with Al's brown eyes.

"We were just looking for someone, don't worry." I explained to him. I turned to Christina, "This is Al, Four's friend. Al, Christina, Christina, Al." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Al, but I have to talk to Tris about something, if you'll excuse us." Christina spoke well under pressure. She was always great at lying, unlike me, whose voice would quaver, and couldn't maintain eye contact. Christina calmly linked her arm with mine and led me into the upstairs bathroom. When we entered I sat down of the closed toilet seat, and watched as Christina locked the door and stood in front of me.

"He is here…" She said more to herself rather than me.

"Are you alright Tris?" She asked.

"I don't think he knows that I remember him," I explained to her, "but I don't think I want to be here anymore."

"Okay, let's say goodbye and we can head home." She told me.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

We were out in the backyard saying goodbye to Uriah and Marlene.

"Okay, and try and find Shauna, she needs to come home eventually." I told my friend after explaining to the two of them that my and Christina were leaving.

"Will do Tris, see you later." She replied.

Lastly, Christina and I headed over to the barbeque to say goodbye to Four.

We headed over and told him we were leaving. He wanted to know why we were leaving but after sharing a look with Christina, she knew that it was a secret and that it wasn't anyone else's business. Eventually, Four dropped the subject and we headed to Christina's car.

On the drive home I apologised to Christina for ruining her day, and making her leave early.

"You didn't ruin it! Before I found you on the front steps, Will took me on a walk down the street. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked, twirling some of my hair around my finger, acting all girly just like Christina wants me to when she talks about guys.

"I kissed me!" She shrieked, "Well he kissed me, and then I kissed him!"

She told me the whole story, walking by the park, him kissing her, her kissing him back, and then him asking her out, and her saying yes. As she told me, she was beaming. She really is happy, and that makes me happy.

WILL POV

Well that was weird. Christina just pushed me inside after we found Tris crying on the front steps of our place. I wonder what's wrong.

I walked out to the backyard, heading over to Four, who was cooking the barbeque.

"Hey Four." I greeted him.

"Where are the girls?" He asked me in response.

"Out the front, well Tris and Christina are at least." I replied and then zoned out thinking about Christina.

"What happened with Christina?" He asked me.

"N-Nothing," I started but Four gave me a questioning look, "Fine, I kissed her, and then she kissed me back, so I asked her out, and she said yes!"

He laughed, "That's two down, only Zeke left."

"What?" I asked Four, confused.

"Uriah was very smooth asking out Marlene. She shot a muffin off her head, to win a bet, and then kissed her. Next thing anyone knew, he was strutting around like it would be the highlight of his life. But judging by Uriah's life so far, I don't think it will get any better than that."

"Typical Uriah…" I trailed off laughing.

**Rate and review guys. And what do you guys think of Will's POV. I thought it would cool to see the guys POV.**


	6. Recapping those great moments

**Here's the next chapter guys, tell me what you think.**

TRIS POV

It's about 10:30pm at night, Christina and I have had a movie marathon since we got back at 6 o'clock-ish. We have watched several Kung Fu movies, The Hunger Games and different crime shows. We were about to watch another movie when the front door opened to reveal Marlene and Shauna giggling like maniacs.

"And then he was like, 'Shauna will you, um, um, maybe like to, um, go out sometime, like, um, with me, like on an actual, uh, date?' It was so cute to see him stuttering!" She squealed. Shauna had to change her voice from 'normal Shauna pitch' to 'monotone guy pitch' which happens to be several octaves lower.

"Awww, Zeke is just like his brother." Marlene gushed. So Shauna has been talking about Zeke.

"Tell me you said yes!" Christina called from her spot on the couch, pausing the TV, knowing that whether or not we wanted it, we were going to get the full story.

"Of course I said yes! What do you think?" Shauna asked sarcastically. "I'll tell you what happened."

So Shauna went and told us the whole story.

_~~~~~~A COUPLE HOURS EARLIER~~~~~~_

_SHAUNA POV_

_I was sitting on the couch, after just collecting myself a drink, watching a football match. All of us girls watch football, some more than others, usually I don't watch it, but today I had something else on my mind, more like someone and that someone had just sat down next to me. _

"_Hey Shauna." Zeke said._

"_Hi Zeke. What's up?" I said back trying to start up a conversation._

"_Not much, just watching some footy." _

"_Cool."_

_Sometime later Zeke and I were seated on the couch, our thighs resting against each other, his arm around my shoulders. Neither of us are watching the footy anymore, just enjoying each other's company._

"_Hey Shauna?" Zeke says quietly, murmuring in my ear._

"_Yeah?" I stay quiet also, only slightly turning my head to meet his gaze._

_That's when Zeke leans forward, until I can feel his hot breath on my lips. I lean slightly forward also, and then Zeke connects our lips. It was a soft, slow, gentle kiss. I pulled away first. I smiled at Zeke, and he smirked back at me, before connecting our lips again. He pulled away to kiss my cheek, neck, trailing kisses to just behind my ear._

"_Will you go out with me Shauna?"_

_I smiled breathlessly at Zeke, "Absolutely."_

_~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~_

TRIS POV

After Shauna had finished telling her story to us, she started gazing into the distance, like she was looking into the future. We chatted for a while, Christina, Marlene and I, glancing over at Shauna every couple of minutes, but after half an hour, she was still looking ahead of herself, smiling. Her eyes stayed focused on the couch pillows in front of her, but we knew that she wasn't really processing what she saw.

"Hey guys…" I asked Marlene and Christina quietly, so as not to disturb Shauna, though I doubt an elephant stampede through our living would break her out of her trance, "Let's 'wake' Shauna up." My friends knew that when I said 'wake', I didn't mean literally because she wasn't actually asleep. We were just going to break out of her trance.

"What should we do?" Christina asked.

We sat and thought for a couple minutes straight, Shauna never once glancing away from the couch pillows. Anyone walking in at this moment would think Shauna is obsessed with pink fluffy pillows, with purple lace patterns, Christina's favourite.

"I've got it!" Marlene shot out of her seat and ran into the kitchen. We heard the sound of running water. In half a minute flat Marlene was back in the living room, with a glass of water.

"You wanted a drink?" Christina asked.

"No, feel it." She replied.

I dipped my finger in the glass, "Marlene! You can't tip boiled water onto Shauna!" I said harshly.

"Relax Tris, it isn't boiled, it just hot. I won't kill her or anything like that. Calm down." Marlene told me, as Christina tested the temperature of the water.

"Fine, but I'm not taking the blame for this." I made sure Marlene understood before allowing her to tip the hot water on our friend, who for the last 45 minutes hadn't stopped staring at pillows.

"Shit!" Shauna screamed at the top of her lungs, "What the heck was that for girls?!"

"You've been staring at the pillow for the last 45 minutes Shauna, we were worried." I explained to her.

"You couldn't shake me or something?" She asked loudly, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore.

"This was more fun." Marlene told her.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Shauna huffed and stood up off the couch, leaving the living room, and Marlene, Christina and I in hysterics.

After about ten minutes we heard the water shut off and Shauna call, "I'm gonna sleep, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, cause Shauna will wake up before noon." I laughed. Shauna had a habit of sleeping until late in the afternoon if she has no reason to wake up. The other girls laughed.

"Sleep does sound good though." Christina said in between a yawn.

"Yeah it's almost midnight, and we didn't sleep much last night either." I supplied.

"Alright, let's get some rest."

And with that, Marlene, Christina and I all headed upstairs, into our bedrooms, and soon fell asleep.

**Sorry that this chapter is slightly shorter but oh well, it's still over 900 words. Now Four and Tris will slowly start to admit their feeling for each other, (cause we all know how they feel). Until next time… LCM467910**


	7. An evil old lady and a womaniser

**Hey all, sorry it's been a couple day since I last updated. Most people would say they had sport or friends, but the truth is, I was lazy. By the way, it's school holidays, and school is starting next week, so if I get lazy again, well… oh well.**

**Now guys, most of you have requested multiple times: FOURTRIS! (Oh god I can be quite mean when I want to be!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think. Review.**

TRIS POV

It's been a couple days since the barbeque. We've spent it working, Christina at a fashion boutique, Marlene as a nurse, Shauna working a local primary school teaching PE, and me. Well I work as the assistant for the famous Jeanine Mathews, historian. I don't have to do a lot, just paperwork.

Right now, it's Tuesday morning, and I am sitting in my little office cubicle. I finished the paperwork I was sent already, so I'm just waiting for my next task.

"Miss Prior!" I hear the voice of Mrs Mathews call me, "Come into my office!"

I stand up and walk over the hall towards my boss' office. I knock, and when I get a response I enter. I expect that she has my next task for the morning.

"Good morning Mrs Mathews." I greet my boss.

"Miss Prior, let's skip the pleasantries shall we?" She replies. She was never one for greetings.

"Okay boss. What would you like me to do next?" I ask.

"Leave." She doesn't even look up from her computer when she speaks.

"Um, okay, I'll be at my desk if you need me boss." I tell her, slightly confused. I mean she did call me in here, maybe she already sorted out whatever she needed done.

"Not leave, as in leave my office, but leave the complex, you are not needed anymore."

"You're firing me?" I clarified, my voice quavering slightly.

"Yes, that's right. Pack your things. Goodbye."

It took me a minute to understand what happened, I looked over to my boss, uh, ex-boss, and her head was already back facing the computer again. I regained my composure, straightened my posture and walked out with my head held high. I had nothing to be ashamed of, I had done nothing but complete the work she set. Then why had I been fired? What had I done that caused this to happen?

I sank down on the park bench I has wandered to, placed my head in my hands, and started to silently cry.

In the park there were a couple of people walking by, and most gave me a sympathetic look.

"Tris?" I heard a voice. "Tris? Is that you?" It was a deep masculine voice, one I had heard not long ago. I peeked a look through my fingers covering my face as I continued to cry. The tears blurred my vision, making it hard for me to decipher who the voice belonged to. I removed my hands from covering my face, and after getting a look of who was standing before me, I clamped my hands tightly back over my eyes.

It was Four. He was standing before me, watching me silently cry. His hands took mine in their grasp, and held them softly as he took them away from my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked me in a soft whisper, as though not to startle me. "Who do I have to beat up?"

I laughed slightly at this question. "No one."

"Then why are you sitting here crying?"

"I w-wasn't c-crying." I protested weakly.

"Tris, you have tear stains on your face. Don't try to deny it, you were just crying, before I came over." He explained.

I looked down at my hands. He's still holding them in his own, resting them on my lap. I can't help but smile and wish that this wasn't just happening because I'm upset, but because he actually had feelings for me.

"There's that smile!" Four exclaimed as I slowly lifted my head, revealing that I was, in fact, smiling. I laughed softly at the sight of his face, a goofy grin to make me laugh and smile even further.

I sat there on that park bench. It was once surrounded by darkness, the shade, now lit by the shining sun. Four and I sat next to each other on that bench in the sun, watching each other intensely. He started to lean in, so I did also. There was no denying, we were about to kiss. Our lips were about to meet, when a high pitched voice interrupted us.

"Is that you Four?"

Four then leant back and muttered something under his breath. I leaned back also, and turned my head slightly to the side to see if I could locate the person who had been talking to Four. I spotted a tall woman, about aged early twenties. She was tan, wearing a tight, short dress, coloured bright pink. Her hair was dead straight, naturally though, I doubt.

She walked straight over to Four, who was now standing up next to me sitting on the bench. As soon as she reached him, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. I looked away, tears threatening to spill again. I can't do this, I can't cry again. I picked up my things silently and walked away.

"Tris!" I heard Four call out desperately. "Wait!"

But no, I wasn't slowing down and letting him fool me again, if anything, I was speeding up. I started to run, avoiding other people in the park. I heard footsteps behind me, heavy footsteps, which could only mean one thing. Four. He was following me.

I quickened my pace yet again, taking a quick peek behind me to see how far behind me Four was. He was about ten metres behind me, still going strong, whereas I was getting tired.

My house was about a hundred metres or so away, I could see it in the distance. I glanced behind me again and saw Four slowing down. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he wouldn't catch me. I'm glad because now he won't see me cry, but sad because it kind of gives me the feeling that he doesn't care, and that everything he said to me at the park was false. Four is just one of those guys that use women to get a status, or friends, or money, or anything. What he planned on using me to get I won't know, because I won't let him into my life again.

This was the first time I had ever had strong feelings for a guy, and he had planned on using me.

**Has anyone read the book Legend by Marie Lu? If you have, I have a one-shot for you to read.**

**It's called **_**'Giving Everything Up' **_**written by Clary Everprior.**

**You can find it in the **_**'Legend Marie Lu'**_** section of this website; you guys are smart enough to find it. After you've read it, leave the author (my cousin) a review, then leave me a review saying you have read it and I'll throw a shout out to you guys next chapter. Thanks guys, LCM467910.**


	8. Don't Wanna Do Anything But Cry

**Hellooooo. So, I know I left some of you kind of: What was that? Why? After the last chapter, but I need some drama in my story. So get over it. Also, you guys will need to wait a couple more chapters for Fourtris, depending on when I can be bothered. **

**By the way, no one read my cousin's story like I asked you too :( I am so disappointed in you guys. Please go review for my cousin, if you have read Legend by Marie Lu. Clary Everprior is the author and the story is called 'Giving up everything'. Don't be lazy, it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does, and I also do not own the song Tris sings in this chapter, 'Cry' by Alexx Calise. **

TRIS POV

It's been three days since I was fired, and since my encounter with Four. I haven't told my friends I was fired, or what went down at the park, though I know they're getting worried. At first I continued waking up and showering like nothing had happened and it was a normal day, but once the other girls had left I went back to bed.

It's Friday today, and I haven't left the house since Tuesday, but the girls barged into my room earlier claiming that we were going to go to Divergence tonight. Yay… Note the sarcasm I used there.

CHRISTINA POV

What's wrong with Tris lately? She hasn't been acting like herself. Like, for example, she's never out of bed, let alone out of the house, she barely eats anything, and none of us can get her to say more than a few words at a time.

I came up with an idea last night, when Marlene, Shauna and I were eating dinner, and Tris was lying in bed, claiming she was tired. I told them we should go out to Divergence tomorrow, meaning today, because Tris always has fun there, whether or not she wants to go in the beginning. Both girls thought it was a great idea.

Marlene was so excited, that she thought we should go tell Tris right then and there, but Shauna spoke before Marlene was even standing. Shauna explained that if we tell Tris she might act like she wants to go, but use all day tomorrow to think of an excuse to get out of it. She continued to explain that if we wait until we are just about to leave tomorrow, Tris won't get any time to think of an excuse.

Marlene and I quickly agreed.

Marlene started thinking, and then asked if we could invite the guys. Shauna blushed a deep shade of crimson, thinking of Zeke, I smiled genuinely at the thought of dancing with Will again, and Marlene laughed at our expressions. I regained my composure and told Marlene 'yes', and make sure that they bring Four also, because Tris and him have feelings for each other but are being stubborn, and not admitting them to each other.

So the girls and I spent the last hour working our magic on Tris, so she looked beautiful for Four. Let me just tell you now, she was stunning.

"A-may-zing Tris! Absolutely brilliant!" I exclaimed at her when we had finished and she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, I couldn't believe it, she smiled! "Let's go!"

We walked down the stairs and got in the car and drove to Divergence where the guys said they would meet us.

FOUR POV

Last night Uriah came into the living room and told us that we were going to meet Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Tris at Divergence the next night, meaning tonight, now. He said that Marlene and the girls wanted to get Tris out of the house, and we were going to surprise her.

I still haven't had a chance to apologize to Tris for what happened at the park, I figured I would give her a couple days to cool off, and I'll apologize tonight.

The guys and I were inside at the bar, drinking, when we saw the girls enter. They were laughing, especially Tris. She looked radiant. Christina looked around and spotted us. She pointed us out to the other girls, but Tris walked the opposite direction when they made their way over.

"Hey chick-a-dees." Zeke smiled at them, then went and kissed Shauna's cheek. Uriah went and wrapped his arms around Marlene's waist, whispering something softly in her ear, causing her to blush fiercely. Will took Christina's hand and pulled her onto his lap, sitting on a bar stool.

"Where's Tris?" I asked looking around the club, which was kind of pointless, considering the chances of finding one certain person, in a crowd of hundreds was very low.

"Yeah, she walked in with you girls didn't she?" Will asked.

"Yeah she did. She said she was going to go find Tori." Marlene explained to us.

A couple minutes later I spotted Tris further down the bar talking to Tori. She's happy and smiling as Tori talks to her, then Tori walks away, and Tris walks over to us.

"Hey Tris." Everyone greets her. She looks to everyone, greeting them back. Her smile fades the moment her eyes land on me. All she does is turn towards the bar and starts conversing with Max.

TRIS POV

It's been a couple of hours since we arrived, and I have spent those hours chatting to Max.

"Tris!" I hear Bud's voice over the microphone, "Time to sing!"

I see Christina and Marlene standing next to Bud waving at me frantically. I sigh and walk over.

"What song?" Marlene asks.

"Go sit down or something." I mumble.

Her and Christina reluctantly agree and walk off the stage leaving me with Bud. He starts to question me about whether or not I am alright. He says the Marlene told him about my behaviour lately. I just told him the song I was going to sing, picked up my microphone, ignoring his questions.

I made my way to the middle of the stage as the song started. The song I chose wasn't an upbeat song like I usually would pick, which caused questioning looks from the girls. I ignored them and started to sing.

_Well I guess it's been a while  
Since I've seen the sunshine  
Since I have smiled  
And me, who's so well versed  
Is feeling so damn empty  
Is at a loss for words  
Forgot what it's like  
To just to feel okay  
I'm praying for the day  
When there is no more rain _

_And I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry_

(I don't wanna do anything but cry)

Well I hardly feel alive  
I'm going through the motions  
But I don't feel like trying  
The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day  
I wish that I could crawl inside  
Hide away

And I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry

Oh, I'm so low  
I'm almost to the bottom  
And oh, nowhere to go  
Even my soul has left my body

Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry  
And I don't wanna do anything but cry

_And I don't wanna do anything but cry_

Towards the end of my song I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes. As they fell across my cheeks I looked for the first time over at Four, so he could see how he had made me feel.

I handed my microphone over to Bud, and walked off stage, and into the bathroom. I had the left the crowd speechless. Some of them were unsure what to do, some were stunned, and Christina, Marlene and Shauna were crying along with me.

When I reached the bathroom I locked myself into the last stall, and cried, not like a couple of tears, but I really cried.

**What do you guys think? Listen to the song, the whole song, not just the start bit. Review.**


	9. Just a little party (is all we got)

**Hey all, I'm sorry I'm getting kind of lazy with posting, but no offense, you guys are hardly reviewing either, so I guess it's even. To the reviewer who asked about the song Tris sang last chapter, yes Maddie danced a solo to that song on Dance Moms. I love that show. Watch it all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, as if! And I also do not own the song sang in this chapter 'A little Part Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)' by Fergie.**

**Enjoy…**

TRIS POV

I've been in the bathroom for about a half hour, crying into my hands. No one has come in here to use the bathroom since I sang earlier.

The song I sang was about multiples things, each line had a meaning. The part when I sang:

'_And me, who's so well versed  
Is feeling so damn empty  
Is at a loss for words' _

Is about how I haven't been able to talk to anyone, including my friends about what happened during the week. The section of the song I sang later:

'_Oh, I'm so low  
I'm almost to the bottom'_

Is about how I have lost almost everything I had, my job, the guy I had feelings for, almost everything. The only things I have left are my three friends, though I doubt they'll be sticking by my side much longer. The chorus of the song pretty much sums up my feelings:

'_And I don't wanna do anything but cry  
Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry  
(I don't wanna do anything but cry)'_

Believe me, I don't wanna do anything but cry. It's true. So here I am, crying in the bathroom stall of Divergence.

That's when I heard a knock on the bathroom stall. "Tris?" I hear Marlene's voice. "Are you in there Tris?"

I just reply with a choked sob.

"Come on Tris, open up." Christina adds but I make no move for the door.

"Please Tris?" Shauna begs desperately from outside the bathroom stall.

"N-no!" I manage to gasp out before sobbing yet again into my hands.

"Why not Tris? Please? We want to help you." Marlene tells me, though I barely hear her through my sobbing.

They continue to ask me to open the door for a few minutes before Christina exclaims loudly. "I know what to do, come on girls." Then I hear footsteps that sound like they walked out of the room. If they think I'm going to fall for the 'pretend to leave the room to get them to unlock the door' trick, they have another think coming.

CHRISTINA POV

Tris sang a song like normal, but this week, instead of getting me up and dancing, she made me cry. In fact, along with me, Marlene, Shauna and Tris were all crying as well. I was shocked for about 20 minutes, just rethinking, rewinding and rewatching Tris sing that song again. The way her voice was soft, the way the tears welled in her eyes, the way she sent a pointed look at Four.

"I'm going to go find her." I told everyone.

"I'll come." Both Marlene and Shauna replied straight away.

I looked around the club but couldn't see any sign of her.

"I think she ran into the bathroom." Will said, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, we'll start by looking there." Marlene said and then Shauna and I followed her to the bathroom.

When we got to the bathroom, we noticed we were the only ones in here except for one person, behind a locked bathroom stall door. That person was sobbing, and sounded just like Tris. It was Tris.

Marlene knocked on the stall door. "Tris? Are you in there Tris?"

We got a choked sob in reply.

"Come on Tris, open up." I added.

"Please Tris?" Shauna asked desperately.

"N-no." Tris said, and then sounded to have burst into tears again.

Marlene and Shauna kept trying to get Tris to unlock the door, but I knew that she wouldn't open the door to us. The only person she would open the door to was…

"I know what to do, come on girls." I exclaimed. The other girls gave me weird looks as I lightly shoved them out of the bathroom and ran to find someone.

TRIS POV

I sat in my stall, tears subsiding, leaving my cheeks tear stained and red.

Then I heard footsteps. Not enough that all three girls had come back in here, maybe just Christina, trying to coax me into unlocking the door again but no. It wasn't Christina, "Can you unlock the door for my Tris?" I heard Tori ask calmly.

"N-no." I choked out again, just like when the girls asked me to before.

"The bathroom door is locked and we are the only ones in here Tris. I promise. I won't judge you, I'm here to help you, like a second mother, thought I couldn't be anywhere near as great as you real mother." She replied. I know the last bit she added to lighten the mood, to try and get me to laugh.

I smiled slightly and slowly unlocked the door. True to Tori's word, the bathroom was empty except for Tori and I, and the moment I saw her concerned face, I broke down again.

"Tris, I hate to ask but what happened?" Tori asks me quietly, embracing me in a hug.

After a couple of minutes, my tears slowed to a stop, and I pulled away from hugging Tori.

"What's happened Tris? Last week you were happy and now… this?" She continues.

"I was fired." I mutter quietly.

She must have been listening quite intensely top catch what I said but she did. "Well, no offense or anything Tris, but I always knew that chick was a bitch."

I laughed lightly. "And it's her loss anyway." Tori continued yet again.

"It's not like I loved that job anyway, if fact, I couldn't stand it, but, now I don't have a job." I said staring at the bathroom floor.

"Solved." Tori smiled, pointing a finger to the roof, like a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"You can work for me." She explained.

"Excuse me?"

So for the next few minutes Tori explained to me how I could work for her, at her day job, at tattoo parlour. Apparently I was quite the artist, so after a moment of Tori persuading me, I agreed.

"Tris, I have to ask, why were you staring, no – glaring, at Four when you sang? I thought you guys were friends. Maybe even more than friends." She hinted with a mischievous smile. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as I told her what happened.

"Well Tris, my advice to you is simple. Don't let him know that you are affected by him and his actions, live your life to its fullest, and don't regret anything."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "Also Tori, can you tell the girls – just the girls – what I just told you, about being fired and Four and stuff."

"Sure thing kiddo." She smiled reassuringly at me as I exited the bathroom, and headed straight back up onto the stage.

"Tris?" Bud asked slightly unsure as I stalked over to him, changed the music mid song, and took the microphone out of his hands. I didn't say anything in return, just walked into the idle of the stage.

TORI POV

"So that's why Tris is kind of, quiet, at the moment." I had just finished telling Tris' friends Christina, Marlene and Shauna about Tris.

"Of course!" Marlene exclaimed, along with shouts of similar meaning from Christina and Shauna.

"She just needs to know you guys understand what she went through, and support her." I told them.

"And I know exactly how." Christina replied, grabbing Marlene and Shauna arms and dragging them to the stage, where they joined Tris mid song.

TRIS POV

I took the microphone in my hand. "This song is dedicated to a _special_ friend of mine Four."

With that, the music started and I began to sing.

_I ain't got time for you baby, _

_Either you're mine or you're not  
Make up your mind sweet baby, _

_Right here, right now's all we got_

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got

Christina was on stage singing in a heartbeat. As she sang she gave me a quick, but tight hug, almost reassuringly.__

Islands, diamonds, trips around the world  
Don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl

Christina and I sang together.__

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got

All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got  
All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got

Suddenly, Marlene ran onto the stage and started to sing.__

Glad that you made it, look around  
You don't see one person sitting down  
They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust  
At the end of the night maybe you'll find love  
Fake chit chat 'bout the things they got

_And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl  
At the party of the year I'm a master plan  
If you make me realize I'm your man_

As I predicted, Shauna ran onto the stage and sang.__

If the people get loud,  
Underneath the moonlight  
Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi,  
Hold it while I take this pic  
Speak easy,  
Rocking the fellas I'm breezy  
Hope you can keep up boys,  
'Cause believe me,  
I'm the bee's knees

We began to dance, and the girls all beckoned their guys forward. For once, I don't even care, I don't even wish I could smile at Four like that, because I am living my life like I want.__

It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh  
It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes  
Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh

Just one night's all we got _[4x]___

What do you think Goon Rock?  
Are you ready?

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got  
A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got  
A little party never killed nobody…

We faded out together, but continued to dance along with the music. I noticed Four walk back to the bar, and order another drink, and Tori give me a smile.

The girls all gave me a massive group hug, and for once, I was smiling of happiness, and not a forced smile and I thought I would stay smiling for the rest of the night.

**Review please.**

**Also, does anybody know any good fanfictions about Divergent, The Mortal Instruments or The Hunger Games? Send me a review telling me the name and author. Thanks guys, review.**


End file.
